


But When You Sleep Darling, Your Worries Melt Away

by nikswlw



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Multi-POV, as usual this is really gay, beronica, so much goddamn fluff, this is straight Beronica trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikswlw/pseuds/nikswlw
Summary: It had been a year since Veronica had first glimpsed a sleeping Betty, and what a life-changing event that had been.





	1. She Looks So Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! As usual thank you so much for reading! This was kind of rushed but I hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> (First chapter is Veronica's POV, second chapter is Betty's POV)

Veronica could watch Betty sleep for hours and she wouldn’t get bored. She could remember countless night where she (not creepily) had chosen to observe the masterpiece that is her girlfriend instead of getting some well deserved beauty rest. (But only sometime’s because a girl’s gotta sleep).

It had been a year ago when Veronica had first glimpsed a sleeping Betty, and what a life-changing event that had been. Betty had appeared in her window, dripping wet from the rain that thundered down in fierce torrents, mascara dripping down her face in a mixture of the rain and her own tears. 

“I’m sorry V, I didn’t have any place to go an-“ Betty sobbed but was cut down by a heavy-eyed and wild-haired Veronica, who’s glasses had become askew on the bridge of her nose during the disturbance.

“Betty,” Veronica started, draping a fur blanket around the blonde’s shoulders. “You can come here anytime you want, don’t worry about it.” Veronica finished and quirked a perfectly groomed brow at the other girl, daring her to retort. Betty shivered in response.

“Come on B, I think you need some warm PJ’s and a mug of hot chocolate.” Veronica announced as she led Betty into her room and rummaged around her drawer for something Betty could wear. Veronica almost missed the “thank you” that Betty whispered against the mountain of blankets that encased her.

When Veronica returned with a steaming mug of cocoa for the girl she found a passed out Betty Cooper in her bed, snoring softly amidst the designer silk sheets. Veronica felt her heart ache at the sight of the girl, and resisted the urge to jump into the covers with her and drown out her worries in the scent of Betty. She set the mug down on her bedside table and pressed a warm kiss to her cool forehead.

“Rest well B, i’ll be here in the morning” She murmured before turning around and shutting off the light.

A noise from behind stopped her. Flicking on the lights Veronica turned around preparing for her parents or someone even worse, the black hood. What she didn’t prepare for was a restless Betty, tossing in the sheets and mumbling nonsense under her breath. 

Veronica couldn’t help but smile.

Sitting down on the bedspread Veronica watched the love of her life and observed that: Betty was very talkative in her sleep (possibly more talkative than when she was awake), but her sentences consisted of “give me the restless bread” or “whomst is affiliated with the great legend Bob Ross” you know, basic sleeptalking. Veronica also observed that Betty hummed in her sleep to random tunes, and that she would periodically clench her fists and crinkle her nose and basically do everything in her power to make Veronica Lodge fall even deeper in love with her. But by far, the best thing that Veronica observed about Sleeping Betty was that she actually looked peaceful, she looked at ease, not weighed down by all the fucking drama of her friends and their parents and you know, a goddamn MURDERER. 

Betty Cooper looked purely serene and it made Veronica want to cry. 

Veronica sighed as the memories of the day she unlocked the secret to Betty Cooper (and basically pronounced her love for the girl but thats another story) washed over her. Looking down at the sleeping form below her Veronica couldn’t help but tear up.

“Why can’t you be this peaceful all the time B..” She sniffled as she stroked her girlfriend’s hair, tears etching patterns down her skin. 

“I’d give the world for your happiness Betts, I hope you know that.” And with that final sentence Veronica kissed the cool skin of Betty’s brow and scooted under the covers with her girlfriend, wishing moments like these could be replayed in her mind forever.


	2. She Looked So Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty knew that Veronica watched her when she slept.

It had been a stressful night for Betty when Veronica first watched her sleep. She had been up all night, listening to the war that raged beneath her feet as her parents screamed and argued about her and Polly and her friends and the Serpents and basically everything that had already been stressing Betty out.

To say Betty was running out of patience (and sanity) was a goddamn understatement.

So she fled out her window and into the rain, hopping on her bike and hoping those wheels would bring her someplace safe. 

They did.

The irony of climbing out of a window and then back into one was lost as Betty realized how cold she was, leaning on the ledge of Veronica’s windowsill with a tired (and extremely adorable) Veronica gaping back at her. 

“I’m sorry V,” Betty started, teeth chattering as she spoke. “I didn’t have any place to go an-“ Betty was cut off with a massive fur blanket being thrown onto her head. 

“Betty,” a disgruntled and glasses-clad Veronica interrupted, “ you can come here anytime you’d like, don’t worry about it.” Veronica finished and as she quirked a single brow at me I don’t know if it was the relief or the blanket or something else but warmth spread through me and I had the sudden urge to drop everything and take a power nap with her for about forty-eight hours. 

I followed her into her room and was told to “stay put and change, I have a chocolatey surprise for you..” I changed into her shorts and tank top which (surprise, suprise), smelled like Veronica. Leaning back on her soft, silk sheets a wave of drowsiness hit me and in between my blurry vision and yawns I felt a soft pressure on my forehead and a familiar voice in my ear.

“Rest easy B, i’ll be here in the morning.”

I fell asleep with a smile. 

I woke up to sniffling. Opening my eyes a crack I glimpsed Veronica at the side of my (her?) bed, looking at me with such intensity and passion it made me want to cry. 

Then I saw the tears pouring down her cheeks, in sync with her muffled sobs.

“V” I mumbled through the haze of tiredness. She shot up like a bullet from a gun, wiping at her cheeks and clearing her throat. 

“Betts! You’re up! How did you s-“ I cut her off, for her cheerful words didn’t meet her solemn eyes.

“Ronnie, lay with me.” I croaked and managed to scoot over, making room for another body. Her eyes softened and she kicked off her heels, let down her hair, and climbed into her (our??) bed. 

“V what’s going on?” I inquired, searching her chocolate eyes for clues. She hesitated a second before her whole body sagged and her eyes truly met mine for the first time that day.

“I’m in love with you.” She stated simply in a clear voice.

Not gonna lie, I was taken off guard by that one, but not enough to realize that I felt the same. I felt a smile slowly begin to spread across my face and as I took her hand in mine I saw her face begin to mirror my own.

“This’ll be interesting..” I thought to myself as I pulled her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos as usual! Thanks y'all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am a new author so comments and kudos are definitely appreciated!


End file.
